


Contrasting Colours

by sniperscythes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake doesn't want a soulmate. They're a distraction, a weakness to those whose lives require strength. She does not want a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasting Colours

Blake looked up at the towering heights of Beacon Academy. She’d barely spoken to anyone at all since arriving, barely even looked up from her book. Even the chaos of the small red-clad girl and the obvious Schnee girl - Blake grimaced at the thought of sharing a class with her - did little to distract her. She watched as the smaller girl stumbled over herself, trying to fix the damage she’d caused within mere moments of arrival, and decided the academy would not treat her well, with her relative lack of confidence. She somehow pitied her, and hoped she would not be so unfortunate as to meet her soulmate here, as likely as it was. That would only serve to bring down her focus even more.

But everyone had a soulmate, whether platonic or romantic or simply someone who fit as your other half. And, although there were a few rare cases, everyone met their soulmate, or soulmates, eventually. A set of initials, in a very particular colour that was unique to each person, ran across everyone’s body somewhere. As Blake moved on, she could feel the bold gold burning into her hip, and desperately tried to ignore whatever it was trying to tell her.

Orientation was uneventful. She did as she was told, wary of those who tried to strike up conversation, as she feared they would see through the carefully placed bow atop her head. She wasn’t keen on being exposed just yet, but hoped to build up a name for herself before that happened.

Blake settled onto her sleeping bag that night, and leant against the wall with a candle allowing her to read. She didn’t really need it, given her ability to see in the dark, but it was less suspicious and certainly didn’t hinder her reading in any case. All was going relatively well, she considered. Nothing untoward had happened, and even the Schnee girl seemed to be behaving to an extent. It was a good day, right up until the girl with the flowing blonde hair and burning eyes bounced over to grin at her. Blake looked up, eyes widening fractionally, before regaining her cool composure. She felt.. something about this girl, but still deflected any bond-building between the pair of them. After all, it was too risky.

The next day seemed to consist of fate trying to force the blonde haired girl and Blake together. Eventually, Blake learned her name was Yang, and immediately crushed the burn of her left hip at the sound. ‘Stop kidding yourself, how many people’s names start with a Y?’ But Blake persisted in ignoring Yang, up until the point where they were literally forced onto the same team, and Blake had to give in a little.

“Sooooo, Blake? Not one for talking much, huh?” The walk to the forest temple was filled with Yang’s chatter. Blake glanced sideways, and shook her head.

“I prefer the quiet. Easier to focus.” Yang hummed, accepting the point.

“Well, I get that. But it’s gotta be lonely sometimes, right?” Yang peered over her sunglasses. “No soulmate yet?”

Blake faltered for a second, before shaking her head. Usually, the question passes right over her, but this time she felt a sadness in her chest. She wondered about her soulmate, whether it be the fiery girl or not. What colour were her initials? Blake’s guess was on black. It would make sense. Where were they? A wrist? An arm? An ankle? Blake sighed. She’d probably never know.

Yang looked sympathetic. “Don’t worry, we can be soulmate-less buddies together. Whoever mine is must be pretty cool though, their initials are purple! I bet mine are yellow on them, which would make us a very…contrasting pair.” Blake looked at her in dumbfounded amusement.

“Did you just make two colour-related jokes in one go?” Blake asked incredulously. Yang threw her hand to her chest in mock astonishment. 

“Blake! A girl after my own heart. Finally, some appreciation!” Yang punched the air in triumph. She brought her fist down, and looked suddenly rather sullenly at Blake.

“Hey. Do you wanna see my initials?” She asked, somewhat tentatively. Blake was rather surprised - although not a totally private thing, soulmate initials were not usually so brashly displayed. She nodded. This was a sign of trust, and wouldn’t ignore it like that, regardless of her opinions on the matter.

Yang slid her gauntlet off, and laughed. “Mine are on my knuckles. Makes sense, given how much I wanna punch things sometimes for not having found em yet.” She presented her right fist to Blake, who focused in on the small block letters and stopped in her tracks.

There, in neat, purple capitals: ‘B.B’. Blake’s heart soared, but simultaneously dropped in terror. Without a word, she let go of Yang’s hand, and turned to the side. She pulled up her shirt, which elicited the tiniest of gasps from the blonde.

In equal neat, burning gold: ‘Y.X.L.’.

“That’s you, right? Please say it is.” Blake whispered. Yang looked up, and nodded silently. The usually loud girl moved to brush her knuckles against the letters that felt like they were burning through Blake’s skin, before grabbing her hip and pulling Blake in for a hug, wrapping one arm over her shoulder, keeping one on her hip. Blake went rock solid, before pushing away. 

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t do that stuff.” Blake stammered, losing any composure she may have had. Yang reached out and took her hand. 

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. Just tell me what you’re good with, okay?” Yang soothed the Faunus. Blake swallowed, before speaking.

“Uh, well, there’s a couple things you should, um, probably know? Like, well, I’m kind of asexual. Yeah, um, and, well.” She decided actions were better than words, and reached up to pull out her ribbon. Yang looked up, and grinned.

“Aw! Now I can literally call you kitten!” Yang giggled, and something in Blake’s chest lightened considerably. Yang’s face turned sombre, though, and Blake tensed anxiously.

“It’s totally cool, the ace thing though. I mean my sister, Ruby is like, ridiculously asexual, so I’m cool with it. Is kissing and stuff okay though? ‘Cos I do kinda like that stuff, but it’d be fine if you don’t wanna. We can be the best platonic buds ever.” Blake shook her head. 

“No, no, that’s fine. I’ve probably gotta, um, build up to it? Sort of? I’ll let you know, I guess.” Yang smiled softly, almost fondly Blake would say, and motioned her head towards the dense trees ahead of them.

“C’mon, we still need to up our game. I really don’t wanna get shown up by my lil sister of all people.” Yang pulled Blake by the hand, as they ran towards the temple.

 

—

“Hey, how about a cute lil pony?” Yang exclaimed,

“Sure.” Blake said, smiling. She could see herself quite easily falling in love with this girl, and she was surprisingly okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com


End file.
